Adicto a tí
by SM-POTTER
Summary: Lo que el poder del amor puede hacer,... un ONESHOT HHR... espero que les guste... dejenme un review para saber si les gusto...


**Holas! Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi mejor amigo Martín! Está hecho en especial para él jaja... el entenderá por qué… eso sí… no piensen mal ehh**

**Bueno espero que les guste… **

**Saludos, SM-POTTER**

**Adicto a Ti**

Ellos sabían que se querían, tal vez más de lo normal… estaban en la clase de Historia de la Magia… mirándose de reojo…Estaban perdidos uno en el otro… no podían dejar de observarse… Él…desacomodaba sus cabellos color azabache que lo hacían ver más guapo de lo que era… ella…no hacía nada en especial, su simple rostro lo volvía loco…

Se mandaban papelitos… con dulces frases que hacían que cada vez que las leían, miles de escalofríos les recorrieran la espalda… pero infaltables la cantidad de pulsaciones provocadas por solo mirarse a los ojos.

_Tengo ganas de ti, de sentir tus labios con los míos, tengo necesidad de ti, de conocer el fuego de tu pasión, tengo hambre de ti... de recorrer tu ternura._

El se levantó sin pensar y fue a sentarse a su lado… el profesor no lo notó…ya que había volteado a copiar algunos apuntes en el pizarrón…

Estaban en el fondo del salón… nadie tenía pociblidad de observarlos…

Al principio solo se miraban…

Lentamente se tomaron de las manos…

El leve contacto de piel los estremecía…

Se fueron acercando hasta estar a muy poca distancia…

Ella era para él un mundo de placer, su ilusión de vivir, su esperanza de cariño, su sueño de pasión, su pensamiento constante... su todo…su vida.

Ella lo amaba hasta perder el sentido, solo pensando en el momento de verlo para gozar de el, su amor correspondido, de sus silencios, de su sonrisa, de su piel…

Él tomó el brazo de su amada, Hermione y lentamente comenzó a besarlo; subiendo hasta sus hombros…

Ella besaba el cuello de su príncipe, Harry entre gemidos que eran provocados por él.

Ron los miraba… les tiró un pequeño libro para que dejaran de besarse y prestaran atención a la clase porque el profesor había visto algo… pero no los había distinguido…

Rápidamente volvieron a sus posturas correctas y continuaron mirándose como en el principio…

Luego de diez minutos… la clase había terminado… Ron ofendido por la falta de compañía se había retirado a la sala común a descansar y los enamorados se dirigieron hacía un aula deshabitada… donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos…

Llegaron a donde querían llegar…

Todo había sido preparado con anterioridad por el ojiverde…

El salón parecía más bien un apartamento…un dormitorio…

Todo era color rojo…

Los acolchados eran suaves… de piel… el colchón de plumas… como les gustaba a los dos…estaban rodeados de lámparas que colgaban del techo y de las paredes con una luz tenue…El piso era alfombrado…rojo por su puesto…cortinas y telas coloradas adornaban las paredes…una puerta al fondo

Los enamorados se sentaron en la cama… hundiéndose uno en el otro…

Hermione: Harry… te amo… por favor…

Harry: Shh, no digas nada…

No necesitaban palabras…en el silencio… su piel gritaba el deseo de estar con él…

Se abrazaron… bastante fuerte… como si fuera la última vez que se iban a ver…

Él susurró:

Harry: Sabes que sin ti me perdería… que la ilusión de amor que tu me das, alimenta mi alegría, que tus caricias matan mi tristeza... sabes que te amo.

Eso provocó que Hermione se emocionara y que soltara unas leves lágrimas…

Él paso sus manos acariciando las mejillas de su acompañante…

Se acercó a ella y la besó…

Ella enredó sus dedos en los cabellos revueltos de él…mientras correspondía el beso…

El la empujó delicadamente hacia atrás…quedando sobre ella…

Ella recorrió la espalda de su amado con sus manos…

En sus ojos una luz que lo lleva a perderse en su ternura más dulce, veía en ella ese amor que anhelaba... veía en ella la felicidad…

Ella, posaba sus labios tiernamente sobre la piel ardiente de Harry, recorriendo dulcemente su calor, sintiendo poco a poco la fuerza salvaje de su pasión…

El comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de ella, botón por botón, dándole intriga por lo que dejaría al descubierto…

Ella lo miraba…no ponía obstáculos… no podía…. Cierta debilidad se lo prohibía…

El morocho soltó el cabello de la castaña dejando que éste se posara sobre su cuerpo…

Luego de un rato… lo único que poseían cada uno… era su ropa interior… y el deseo de hambre hacia su oponente en la batalla…

Estaban recostados sobre la cama… ya no pensaban… solo actuaban…

El la despojó de su corpiño…

Ella le paró…

Hermione: Estoy decidida, Harry… lo he pensado mucho… y quiero que por primera vez…. Seamos uno…

Harry: Hermi… no puedo… temo lastimarte…

Hermione: Se que luego de que pase… no habrá vuelta atrás… pero es mi deseo estar de esa forma… Harry, por favor… nunca me dejes… no me abandones…no quiero perderte… te amo más de lo que piensas…

Harry: No te preocupes… nunca te dejaré… porque soy adicto a ti… Nadie puede amarte más, nadie podrá acariciar tu hermosura salvaje como yo, nadie podrá hacerte disfrutar del amor, nadie te llevará por el camino de la pasión... nadie te amará como yo.

Así fue… siendo solo uno… disfrutaron el resto del día…

Se despertaron una mañana cálida, con sus tiernas cabecitas compartiendo la almohada, con sus cuerpos desnudos… juntos… como siempre los desearon…

_Quiero beber las lágrimas de tu tristeza, quiero compartir la alegría, quiero ser parte de ti, quiero poseer tu piel dulce, quiero ser capaz de hacerte feliz._


End file.
